


Tasting Skin

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew can't keep his hands off of Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Skin

“Stop watching me.” 

Will didn’t sound annoyed, so Matthew didn’t bother listening. 

He loved to see how Will’s lips opened a little when he got to an exciting part in the novel, or how every once in a while he would give a slow swallow. He could never contain his own shiver when he saw Will’s adams apple bob it made him think of how Will had looked the other night when his head was between his legs. 

“I can still feel your eyes.”

“How can I stop? Do you know how good you look?”

Will’s lips trembled as he tried to hide a smile. Matthew pulled his legs up on the couch, and crawled close, slipping an arm around Will’s shoulders. He put his other one on his thigh, rubbing it softly and working his way up.

“What are you doing?”

Will could no longer hide his smile, but he kept the book up, seemingly determined to finish the chapter. Matthew let his hand roam to his crotch, softly messaging him until he could feel the reaction happening under his hand. Will made a noise deep in his throat before setting the book down, and taking his glasses off. 

“I can’t help it, having you here beside me. It hardly seems real.”

Matthew slipped his arm from around Will’s back and started working on his fly. He felt rewarded at seeing Will’s cock pressing up against his boxers. Most of the time Will was downright demanding, telling him how to touch him and riding Matthew like he was trying to break him. It just made this more special, Will was docile, and content to let him do whatever he wanted.

“Let me help you.” 

Will lifted his ass off the couch so that he could slip his pants around his knees. Matthew always loved how Will looked when he revealed himself, his cock already half hard from his touch. Will always took longer to become aroused, their age difference only giving Matthew more time to properly enjoy his body. 

Will didn’t move to do anything, just watching Matthew as his eyes ate up every inch of him. 

Matthew’s hand still trembled with nerves when he touched Will, even though they had been together for weeks. 

“Your shirt too please.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

“You first.”

Matthew tugged the muscle shirt off without a thought, waiting in muted excitement for Will to fully undress for him.

Will’s eyes were half lidded as he obeyed, grabbing it on either side and slowly baring his chest. Will took his time and Matthew knew that he was teasing him with the speed. Once it was over his head Will leaned back in the couch looking relaxed and ready. His hair was messed, and the sparse hair around his nipples were stuck to his chest and yet Matthew held his breath for a second as he looked him over. 

He could never believe that someone like Will would choose him, would want to be with him and yet this man was his partner. 

“Just look at you.”

Matthew reached out and touched Will’s chest awe in his voice, rubbing his thumb over the nipple until it started to harden under his fingers. He could see the muscles shifting under Will’s chest as he took a deeper breath. 

Seeing Will react to him always excited him, it was amazing that someone like Will would want him. He covered the nipple with his lips, letting his fingers move to the other one. Will letting out a small noise as his tongue flicked out. 

Every sound that Will made was like music to his ears, and he tried to recreate it, using his tongue and his teeth gently until he felt the vibration deep in Will’s chest as he moaned. 

He kept working on Will, trying to express the joy he felt touching him, only moving onto the other nipple when Will was starting to twitch under his touch.

“Touch me; I want to feel your hand.”

Will finally spoke, his cheeks already flushed from arousal.

Matthew could not be any happier than to obey. His hand slipping between Will’s legs and wrapping around his cock. He kept his concentration on moving lower, pressing kisses down Will’s chest until the light hair under his belly tickled his lips. Matthew felt the need to feel Will under his lips as well. Knowing that Will was fully hard because of him, he could feel his own cock ache just at the thought alone.

Matthew kept his stokes gentle until he could feel Will squirming under him to get more, lifting his hips for more friction. 

“I can’t wait to taste you again, you always taste delectable.” 

Matthew murmured as he got closer to his prize. He finally brought his mouth to Will’s cock, first licking away the drop of precome that had gathered there, before sucking the tip into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around it sliding against the texture of his glans. Matthew could spend all day with Will in his mouth, he wanted to memorise the feeling, having the veins under his lips, the slightly bitter taste. 

The gasp from Will went down to his crotch and he shifted so that he could free himself from his pants. The clothing no longer comfortable. 

“Matthew, I. Shit.”

Will’s hand rested on his back before grabbing at the skin. Matthew understood what he wanted, that Will was ready for more. Reducing Will to the point where he had trouble talking was the best compliment he could have, and he wasn’t even inside him yet. 

He let his lips slide off his cock, the length resting against his chin before he moved up until he was sitting. It gave him the chance to fully take off his pants and reveal his own body. Will scrambled for the lube that they left on the end table for when they were on the couch; this was happening enough that it started becoming a necessary. It wasn’t as if either of them had visitors over to the house to worry about presentation. 

Matthew took the bottle as Will shifted into position, sliding down on the couch and putting one of the cushions under his hips. He made sure to thickly coat his fingers; Will was always tense at first and had to be teased into relaxing. 

Even as he pressed his index against his hole he could feel it tense under his touch in anticipation. He watched Will’s face as he entered him, using his expression and the way he would sometimes hide his face in his hands to tell him when it felt good. The first few times the pressure on Will’s prostate had been too much, but now Will moved his hips into it, encouraging the touch. 

He could see Will’s tip leaking again as Will tilted his hips into it, opening his legs greedily.

“More.” 

Matthew let him take the second finger, starting to feel the desperate need to hurry, wanting so bad for it to be his cock that Will tensed around. He loved to have Will stretched open, turned on past the point of caring how he looked. 

Matthew was still careful; he never wanted to hurt Will more than the necessary pain of bottoming. As he scissored his fingers Will kept pushing into it and tensing sporadically.

“Matthew please.”

Hearing the way that Will said his name in a desperate moan was too much, he slid his fingers out and moved over him. He took Will under the one of his knees, folding him in half until he was fully on top of Will, his ass pressed into Matthew’s crotch.

He used his free hand to position himself at Will’s hole, first slowly pressing the tip inside, his eyes intent on Will. When he let out a pleased groan Matthew worked himself a little deeper. Matthew didn’t let himself give into the desperate need to be fully inside Will, the stretch would be too uncomfortable all at once, he needed to work up to it. 

Matthew didn’t mind, he needed it as well. Being inside of the person he loved, knowing that he wanted him there made it hard from him to hold back. 

When Will finally rocked back into him, his ass pressing flush to his crotch, he paused. Making sure to allow Will to get used to holding him.

“Look how well you take me Will.”

The praise left him in a sigh. He waited to make sure Will wasn’t in too much pain before he started slowly thrusting into him. Even with the lubricant he could feel Will’s skin clinging to him, it would be a while before Will got used to taking all of him inside his ass. 

“I can feel your body wrapped so tight around me, and you feel wonderful.”

Will’s cheeks were pink from both embarrassment and pleasure, but he didn’t respond with more than a moan. It would take him a while to get used to the praise that Matthew showered him with. He was used to people seeing him as something broken, something that they had to fix. 

Matthew saw him as something that was already prefect, for the first time he was seen as something to be praised and cherished. Every day he acted like it was a surprise that Will was still by his side. Will couldn’t think of any place he would rather be. As Matthew learned to be his partner instead of his admirer he was growing into everything Will had ever wanted.

Matthew always was so careful; making sure that Will felt good. He never did anything for selfish reasons.

Will pushed into each thrust, encouraging Matthew to speed up. Matthew was hitting the right spot and Will could feel sparks down his spine each time he filled him, he just wanted more and faster.

“I’ve never felt anything so good.”

Matthew’s voice was getting strained, and Will only tightened around him a little more, not able to manage a response while Matthew was skilfully fucking him. He watched the muscles in Matthews body work as the thrusts started to come faster and harder. The hand on his ass gripping harder until he felt Matthew’s short nails dug in. 

He’d never had someone able to bring him just from anal stimulation until he met Matthew, the obsessive way he made sure that Will enjoyed himself paid off. Will could already feel the pressure building inside him. He no longer noticed the continual noises that left his own mouth, he felt so good it was also as if he was no longer in control of himself. 

Orgasm washed over him in a rush and he could feel his hot semen splashing out against his stomach. Matthew’s name was on his lips, and Will watched Matthew’s expression as he himself took a moment to come back.

He let his hands roam Matthews back, marveling at the feeling of his back under his hands, trying to keep his mind off the feeling of almost over stimulation as Matthew continued to fill him. Will could feel how Matthew trembled under his hands with excitement. 

“I’m close Will; I’m going to come inside you okay?” 

He could tell before Matthew said the words that he was about to lose control, his abs tensing as he tried to hold back a little longer. Will could not think of anything more beautiful than watching Matthew strain over him.

Will managed a shaky nod, his tongue licking over his lips as he got out a noise of agreement. The next few thrusts were hard enough that he lost his breath for a second, and then he felt Matthew stop deep inside him. Matthew’s cock pulsed as he filled him, and his come only added to the warm, wet feeling between his legs. 

They lay together for a moment, both of them enjoying the comfort of being with someone who truly cared about how they felt. 

Matthew was the first to break the silence letting out a raspy laugh.

“God what you do to me, Will.”

Will smiled into the wet kisses pressed across his face as he felt Matthew pull back just a little bit. He always hated when Matthew pulled all the way out, it meant they had to clean up the messes they made and put their clothing back on. Will hadn’t found the words to tell Matthew yet, but he loved lying next to him afterwards feeling his cool skin against his own which always seemed to be overly warm. 

Matthew looked over his face, careful not to meet his eyes. By now he learned that it made Will uncomfortable and he cared more about Will’s comfort then he did about eye contact. When he pulled out Will could feel his hole gaping slightly from being stretched around his thick length. Tensing only made the situation worse as he felt Matthew’s come dripping out of him. 

“Tissue.” 

Will reached out his hand, knowing that Matthew would get it to him. It appeared like magic, except Matthew didn’t hand it over, instead he carefully started to clean Will up. Wiping up their messes and pressing kisses on the insides of Will’s knees.

Matthew had a goofy smile on his face as he finished, looking every bit his age. Somehow he always looked so young after, happy and carefree. 

Matthew’s hand started to sneak around his thigh, and Will knew the look well. Matthew was never finished with just sex, he wanted to touch Will and explore his body even though Will was sure he had it memorized by now. 

Matthew tickled the spot under Will’s ass, his face lighting up as Will managed to get the words out through his laughter. 

“I’m never going to finish my book am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate titles, it takes me longer than writing the story does and it's always bad. This is for Brownberrypie, for the prompt of "fluffy sex after they escape".


End file.
